This invention relates to a device for cleaning windshields, headlamp lenses, rear view mirrors, reflector means or the like of a vehicle.
A device for said purposes is previously known, which comprises in combination a liquid container, a conduit for passing liquid from the liquid container to a steam generator, a pump for advancing liquid in the conduit, a stop valve for preventing return flow of liquid from the steam generator to the container, a means for heating the steam generator and a means for passing steam from the steam generator to the vehicle part or parts to be cleaned. The said device, however, requires a substantial amount of steam to be ejected in order to bring about an efficient cleaning of the vehicle part in question, the more so because said part most often is covered with solid dirt particles, which are difficult to remove, and also because it is in motion, so that part of the steam escapes without carrying out its function.
The aforesaid inconveniencies are overcome by a construction according to the present invention, at which a device with the aforesaid design comprises in addition a shunt conduit for liquid supply which extends on the side of the steam generator and is connected to the device after the steam generator, so that steam from the generator meets the liquid coming from the shunt conduit and acts to advance the liquid and mixed therewith flows out to the vehicle part or parts to be cleaned.